kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Acura
Robotat ose më shkurt bot, janë proçese automatike që bashkveprojnë me Wikipedinë si të ishin redaktues njerëzor. Jeni të lutur të lexoni udhëzimet përpara se të projektoni dhe implementoni, të nisni, një rrobotë në Wikipedia. Politika Më para së të përdoren, botët, duhen aprovuar në Wikipedia:Botët/Kërkesë për miratim. Shprehëni çfarë saktësisht boti do të bëjë, shikoni e merrni pjesë në diskutimet, dhe prisni autorizimin e ndonjërit në grupin e miratimeve. Miratimet marrin maksimum e një jave. Pas një aprovimi ju mund të nisni robotin për një periudhë të shkurtër, kështu që mund të monitorohet. Pas periudhës së provës roboti do të vlerësohet nga dikush në grupin e aprovimit/miratimit dhe më mbas mund të markohet si një robot nga një burokrat. Jeni të lutur që mos të nisni robotin tuaj pa: # Krijuar një faqe diskutimi për robotin # Vënë në list në Kërkesat për miratim # Një paradhënie për nisje nga ndonjë në grupin e aprovimit Kur kërkon aprovimin në Kërkesë për miratim, nënshkroni këto: # Në qoftë se bot është i asistuar manualisht (nga një njeri) apo është programuar për tu nisur automatikisht # Periudhën, në qoftë se, ne duhet të presim që të jetë gati # Çfarë gjuhe ose programi është nisur # Sysimin e tij Krijoni një faqe përdoruesi për robotin tuaj para se të bëhet kërkesa re BKPM: # Përshkruani sysimin e bot-it, gjuhën që përdor, çfarë programi përdor (pywikipedia framework, etj) # Përshkruani nëse është i asistuar apo niset automatikisht # Koha, në qoftë se, duhemi të presim që të jetë gati për tu nisur # Përshkruani kush është mirëmbajtësi/operatori # Shtoni në faqen e robotit (faqja user) në krye të faqes Username-i për robotin këshillohet të përmbajë fjalën "bot", kështu që redaktuesit ta kuptojnë që është një i tillë. Rakomandohet që roboti të përmbajë edhe username-in e operatorit, ose pjesë të tijë, për të kuptuar më thjeshtë kujt i përket. # Administratorët do të bllokojnë robotët, pa ezitacion, në qoftë se nuk janë të aprovuar, bëjnë diçka që operatori nuk e pret, ngatërrojnë artikujt, modifikojnë shumë shpejt, ose nisen në anonimitet. Një operator bot-i është i inkorajuar, por jo e domosdohme, që të postojë adresën e tyre në faqen e tij, që të kuptohet kush është i zoti i një roboti i nisur në anonim. # Robotët e rinj, duhet të nisen pa bot flag kështu që njerëzit mund të kontrollojnë çfarë po bën. # Bot-ët pa flamur (flag), përfshirë ata në periudhën e provës, duhen të limitojnë modifikimet deri në 2 për minutë. Pasi mar aprovimin dhe duke marë flamurë ky mund tÙ shtohet. Robota që merren me gjëra jo urgjente mund të redaktojnë njëherë në dhjetë sekonda. Kjo për të lejuar redaktuesit njerëzor të rishikojnë redaktimet. # Operatori duhet të jetë hyr (logged in). # Robotët që shkarkojnë pjesë thelbësore të database-it së një faqe janë të ndaluar. Në vënd të saj, shkarkoni database-t e braktisur (database dumps). # Mos hyni në llogari si bot-i juaj kur përgjigjeni pyetjeve. Pyetjet ose komentet mund të kthehen te faqja e diskutimit të rrobotit ose të operuesit, por meqënëse rrobotët nuk mund të përgjigjen, i vetmi përgjegjës për përgjigjet është operatori. Vështirësit e provës janë në të zotin e rrobotit për të dimostruar që bot-i: # është i padëmshëm # është i dobishëm # nuk ngarkonë shërbyesin # ka konsensin e duhur të komunitetit për çdo detyrë # toleron të gjitha udhëzimet, politikat dhe praticitetet e përbashkët Shënoni që akordimi te kategorizimi i njërzeve, disa tipe kategorish nuk duhet të mbushen/zbrazen nga një rrobotë. Si edhe disa faqe, artikuj, etj, duhen kontrolluar dhe rregulluar manualisht. Në qoftë pianifikoni ti bëni modifikime botit, duke i zgjeruar funksionet dhe synimet nga ai origjinali, duhet të lini të paktën një notë në fletën e diskutimit duke shpjeguar ndërrimet që asnjëri nuk ka probleme ose funksionon keq me bot-in, dhe që me to do të jetë i padëmshëm dhe i dobishëm, dhe jo një ngarkesë për shërbyesin., and with such additions the bot will still be harmless and useful, and not a server hog. Shiko edhe * Wikipedia:Administruesit * Wikipedia:Lista e Wikipedianëve sipas redaktimeve#Robotët Lidhje të jashtme * Botwiki - Një wiki e dedikaur rrobotëve në Wikipedia Category:Wikipedia Category:Wikipedia:Robotë af:Wikipedia:Robot als:Wikipedia:Bötli an:Wikipedia:Bots ar:ويكيبيديا:بوت arz:ويكيبيديا:بوتات ast:Uiquipedia:Bots az:Vikipediya:Botlar bat-smg:Vikipedėjė:Buotā be-x-old:Вікіпэдыя:Робаты bg:Уикипедия:Бот bn:উইকিপিডিয়া:বট br:Wikipedia:Bot bs:Wikipedia:Bot ca:Viquipèdia:Bots crh:Vikipediya:Botlar cs:Wikipedie:Bot da:Wikipedia:Bots de:Wikipedia:Bots el:Βικιπαίδεια:Bots en:Wikipedia:Bot policy eo:Vikipedio:Roboto es:Wikipedia:Bot eu:Wikipedia:Bot-ak fa:ویکی‌پدیا:سیاست رباتیک fi:Wikipedia:Botit fo:Wikipedia:Bottar fr:Wikipédia:Bot ga:Vicipéid:Róbónna gd:Wikipedia:Bot policy gl:Wikipedia:Bots hak:Wikipedia:Kî-hi-ngìn haw:Wikipedia:Nā lopako he:ויקיפדיה:בוט hi:विकिपीडिया:Bot policy hr:Wikipedija:Botovi hsb:Wikipedija:Boty ht:Wikipedya:Bòt hu:Wikipédia:Botok hy:Վիքիփեդիա:Բոտ ia:Wikipedia:Bot id:Wikipedia:Bot is:Wikipedia:Vélmenni it:Wikipedia:Bot ja:Wikipedia:Bot jv:Wikipedia:Bot ka:ვიკიპედია:ბოტები kaa:Wikipedia:Botlar kl:Wikipedia:Bot km:វិគីភីឌា:រូបយន្ត ko:위키백과:봇 ksh:Wikipedia:Bots la:Vicipaedia:Automata lb:Wikipedia:Bot ln:Wikipedia:Bot lt:Vikipedija:Botai map-bms:Wikipedia:Bot mdf:Википедиесь:Робот програпне mhr:Wikipedia:Бот-влак mi:Wikipedia:Karetao ml:വിക്കിപീഡിയ:യന്ത്രം ms:Wikipedia:Bot myv:Википедиясь:Ботт nds:Wikipedia:Bots ng:Wikipedia:Bot nl:Wikipedia:Bots nn:Wikipedia:Robotar no:Wikipedia:Roboter oc:Wikipèdia:Bòt pl:Wikipedia:Boty pt:Wikipedia:Robôs rmy:Vikipidiya:Bot ro:Wikipedia:Bot roa-tara:Wikipedia:Bot ru:Википедия:Правила применения ботов sah:Бикипиэдьийэ:Робот scn:Wikipedia:Bot si:Wikipedia:Bots simple:Wikipedia:Bots sk:Wikipédia:Bot sl:Wikipedija:Boti sr:Википедија:Ботови su:Wikipedia:Bot sv:Wikipedia:Robotar szl:Wikipedyjo:Boty te:వికీపీడియా:బాటు tg:Википедиа:Ботҳо th:วิกิพีเดีย:บอต tl:Wikipedia:Patakaran sa bot to:Wikipedia:Bots tr:Vikipedi:Botlar uk:Вікіпедія:Боти uz:Vikipediya:Robotlar vec:Wikipedia:Bot vi:Wikipedia:Robot vls:Wikipedia:Robot vo:Vükiped:Bots wuu:Wikipedia:机器人 yi:װיקיפּעדיע:באט yo:Wikipedia:Àwọn Bot zh:Wikipedia:机器人 zh-min-nan:Wikipedia:Bot zh-yue:Wikipedia:機械人政策